Lighting The Fire
by HorseGirl339
Summary: After the 74th annual Hunger games will Katniss lead the rebellion and continue her romance with Peeta? or Will her spirit fade like an extinguished flame? Will the girl on fire rise? or will she burn?


Lighting the Fire Part 1

HEY GUYS FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL TO FAMILY TIES THIS IS MY VERSION OF CATCHING FIRE IF YOU HAVENT READ FAMILY TIES PLEASE DO BEFORE YOU READ THIS!ALSO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE I'VE BEEN SWAMPED WITH SCHOOL! BUT YOU DON'T CARE SO HERE YOU GO! Xoxo HorseGirl339

ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS

KATNISS POV

My name is Katniss Everdeen it's been a half a year since I won the Seventy Fourth Annual Hunger Games, my family and I live in the victor's village and my boyfriend Peeta lives across from me. I wake up as the bright summer sun shines through my bed room window I pull myself out of bed and pad across the wooden floors to my open window. I stick my head out the window listening to the mocking jay's soft sounds and feeling the blowing of my hair with the light gusts of wind tangling through my brown curls, I decide to get dressed and head down stairs I pad to my closet and find a yellow tank top and a pair of shorts with tennis shoes. I walk down the wooden stair case to the kitchen to see my mother and Prim making eggs, I sit down on the padded bar stool and my mother slides me a plate with two eggs and a cheese bun baked to perfection my favorite.

I raise my eyes to my mother confused "Peeta came over this morning and dropped them off" she says sensing my confusion "oh" I reply, I down my eggs and savor my cheese bun "not hunting?" asks my little sister "not today little duck" I say "why?" damn she's persistent I look to my mother feeling nervous "Katniss?" my sister asks impatient "I have a date with Peeta ok!" I blurt and both my mother and Prim smile "that's great Katniss!" Prim says hugging me I barely hug back in surprise. My eyes rise to the clock over the stove 10 till 1:00 "Shit!" I say and run toward the door "Katniss!" my mother yells I freeze in fear she'll tell me I can't go, I turn slowly "yes?" I say quietly the look on her face is enough answer for me and my face falls, I'm about to go up stairs and sneak out my window without her knowing sure she'll be pissed when she figures out I snuck out when she said no but at least I'll see Peeta. My mother smiles brightly "have fun" she says and returns to making a salad butterflies fly through my stomach "thanks mom!" I shout and run out the door, as I run past the hob I hear the mocking jay's singing and the sun rays beating down on me I reach the fence and slip under it seems like years ago when I showed Peeta the woods, I race across the forest floor toward the meadow.

I reach the edge of the meadow and at first I see bright yellow everywhere as the sun shines on the dandelions and the rabbits scurry toward the bushes when my eyes adjust to the light I see Peeta sitting in a patch of roses, I walk silently up behind him and tap him on his shoulder and he jumps at the touch and swings around with his arm lashing out. His arm hits me square in the face knocking me to the ground "oh my god Katniss! I'm so sorry I just.." he starts but I cut him off raising my finger to his lips "it's ok I just scared you" I say laughing it off he looks at me like I've gone mental. "What?" I ask innocently "I just hit you in the face and your… your laughing it off?!" he asks dumbfounded. Instead of answering I just grab his shirt collar and kiss him and soon enough his questions he wanted to ask faded away into nothing but a thought, I break from the kiss panting and gasping for oxygen my hand still firmly grasping his striped green shirt. After we catch our breath we decide to eat Peeta brought cookies and bread, and I brought some squirrel and a turkey I shot yesterday. Peeta takes the turkey from my hand and spreads it across the bread and does the same with the squirrel then hands it back to me. I bite into the mixture and its warm yet fresh taste fills my mouth and I sigh and Peeta chuckles lightly " I guess you like it then " he says with a raised eyebrow I give him a teasing glare " sometimes I don't know why I'm with you Peeta Mellark" I say with fake aggravation. After we finish eating we decide to play around in the field Peeta picks flowers and braids them into my hair and we wrestle around on the ground and Peeta wins that is until I kiss him hard and catch him off guard a flip over so I'm on top. I lean toward his ear and whisper "I win" he chuckles and kisses me and flips us over again and his arms make their way round my waist and mine make their way through his golden locks.

Soon the sun starts to set and we decide to head back to the victors village and Peeta walks up the steps to my house and gives me a good bye kiss but I only pull him in the front door with me "Katniss!" he shouts quietly "what?" I ask confused "your mom and sister are here!" he says sounding exasperated. I nod and lead him to the kitchen and see a white note card placed neatly on the table, I walk toward it and pick it up light like it would break and read my mother's fine hand writing.

_Dear Katniss,_

_Prim and I had to leave to help a few sick down on the west end of the seam we will be back tomorrow afternoon dinners in the fridge._

_Love, mom and Prim_

I turn to Peeta and evil grin growing across my face " what?" he asks seeing my expression, I don't answer I lunge at him making him fall onto the couch and kiss him he flips us onto the floor and continues kissing me but pry's himself away. "You're… mom… and …. Sister … is .here" he pants out "no… their … in ... the .. West... seam" I manage to say he raises his eyebrows and then grins and starts to kiss me again. We continue like that for a half an hour before he leaves to go get dinner with his family and I wave and plant a kiss on his cheek before he walks down my steps and out the gates of the victors' village. I walk toward the kitchen and heat up the stew my mom left for me and eat alone in the living room watching Ceaser Flickerman blab on about the upcoming Quarter Quell making my stomach churn and I lose my appetite.

I place my half empty bowl of stew in the sink and walk up the stairs and into my room; I grab a pair of pjs and head to the bathroom. I close the door and turn the water on I strip down and step into the shower letting the warm water wash away at the itching feeling the grass gave me while Peeta and I were wrestling around. It's a good thing my hands remember the movements to wash my hair and body because when I snap out of day dreaming I'm clean, I find the handles and shut the water off and grab a towel off the rack. I dry myself off and step out of the shower I put the black tight fitting shirt reminding me of the shirt I wore into the arena and I shiver I put the black shorts on and dry my hair then leave the bathroom. I shuffle into the bedroom and lie down on the bed I must have gotten worn out from all the fun today and are instantly asleep.

_I smell burning, my ears are ringing and I faintly hear screaming my vision clears and I'm on top of the cornuconoupia. I look up and see Cato and I feel the familiar grasp of the bow in my hands and I feel the clang of the arrows on my back. I look up and am terrified at what I see Cato has Peeta in a headlock his feet dangling over the edge " who's it gonna be girl on fire me or lover boy!" he screams my heart screams out for Peeta but before I can answer Cato yells " too late fire bitch! Say goodbye to lover boy!" Cato hurls Peeta over the edge and into the awaiting mutts "PEETA!" I scream_.

"PEETA!" I yell and my eyes water and my body starts to shake with sobs and soon enough I'm full out crying, I hear the stairs squeak and I hear my door open " Katniss! I heard you ye….." Peeta trails off seeing me "oh Katniss" he whispers as I feel his arms encircle and the bedsprings squeak under his weight. I keep crying and Peeta keeps kissing my forehead whispering soothing words until I calm down, he rocks us back and pulls my head onto his chest and I listen to his heart beat and soon enough I fall asleep.

I wake up in the morning Peeta's arms still protecting me from the dark and I tilt my face up to see his blonde eyelashes his eyes flutter open and I see nothing but ocean blue orbs staring at me " good morning beautiful" he says tenderly " good morning " I say back and peck him on the lips. I hear a thud and my head snaps up "what was that?" I ask Peeta only shrugs I hear the steps squeak "Katniss are you up here?" my mother yells _Oh Shit! She's back early _I think I turn quickly to Peeta _HIDE_ I mouth to him he jumps out of bed and sprints to my closet, just before he closes the doors my door opens and….

LOL CLIFFHANGER ANYWAY I WONT KEEP YOU HANGING (LOL) FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL TRY TO UPDATE IN THE NEXT DAY OR TWO! IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR THOUGHTS ALWAYS REMEMBER TO LIKE, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW! Xoxo HorseGirl339


End file.
